


Past and New First Impressions

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: L'Cie AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Impressions, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, L'Cie Ignis, M/M, Past first Impressions, re-introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: When the Kingsglaive captain; Titus Drautos announced that he would be introducing his private student into the training sessions with the rest of the Glaive, none of them were expecting it to be the Prince’s Advisor. And no one was really expecting him and Nyx Ulric of all people to get along. nor was Nyx expecting to have it so bad as he did.





	Past and New First Impressions

“Since when do we train with Crownsguard?” Tredd asked, sounding extremely displeased. Not many of the Glaive could disagree with him either. it wasn’t normal for the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive to train with one another. each one trained in different kills, that those who joined the Crownsguard became nobles in a sense. Verses the Glaive which was made up of immigrants from outside of the wall seeking refuge after the empire attacked their lands and killed so many of their people. “Since when do royals want to mingle with is outsiders? Personally, I don’t think this person has what it takes to handle Kingsglaive training.”

“Shut your mouth, Tredd. Last I checked you lose your lunch whenever you warp.” Crowe cut in, glaring at the male. Honestly, most of the guys that made up the Kingsglaive were people they normally wouldn’t get along with. But considering the same cause brought them all together, they had no choice but to work together. Eventually however they ended up more family then anything else. So, the occasional snapping at one another was more of a sibling scolding then two co-workers arguing with one another. “Either way, it is what it is, and we don’t have a choice on it. captain’s orders. Apparently, this guy is the private student of his.”

“Private student? Your kidding. Then I guess this guy must be something special for the Captain to take on a private student. So, Nyx how do you feel about that?”

The said blue eyed male turned to look at the group. They had been losing their shit over the announcement that they would be getting a guest to train with them for an unidentified amount of time. Becoming a Kingsglaive was not an easy task, it required endless training especially because of the magic given to them by the king. Nyx sighed as he got up to his feet and walked over to them. “Honestly? If he doesn’t get in my way or slow us down, I don’t care who he is.”

“Oh, good. im not really here to exactly impress anyone.” snorting, Crowe motioned for the man to turn around, Nyx had been expecting some random Crownsguard, some guy maybe who was huge, muscular and probably a stereotypical asshole. What he wasn’t expecting however, was a lean, fit, well spoken, and good-looking advisor to the Prince. Ignis wasn’t exactly well known to a lot of people, he tended to stay away from the gossip and did his job silently without fuss and without question. So, when he was formally introduced as the Advisor to the Prince people were a bit shocked to see him.

Ignis Scientia was not a man that Nyx would expect to take on Kingsglaive training, not because the man wasn’t capable, but simply because he had training with the Crownsguard, and with Gladio, Shield to the Prince. He didn’t see the need for the green eyed male to take anymore combat training, but then again, he was sure the Captain who was watching the interaction silently; was going to explain. “Now that you are all done, I want you to meet my student; Ignis Scientia future advisor to the Prince, L’Cie to the kingdoms Crystal.” He started explaining, this made the group of soldiers give their captain a look of confusion and curiosity over the matter. What in the hell was a L’Cie? They had never heard of it, and what made one so special, what determined that Ignis was one?

“Wait, what the fuck is a L’Cie, Captain? And what makes mister noble here, one?’ Tredd asked, clearly annoyed with the aspect of having to deal with a noble. Ignis raised a brow at him before he pushed his glasses up.

“I can assure you, though I am a Noble, I am no different from you all. Just like you, I am a soldier, picked to serve and protect the royal family and by extension the crown City.” The red headed Glaive scoffed, shaking his head as he stepped forward getting close to the other man, Nyx knowing how Tredd could get was quick to step between them, placing a hand on the other Glaive’s chest. He didn’t shove or push him back, merely placed his hand there, a silent warning for the other Glaive to back off, whatever he was planning to do wasn’t going to be worth it. but he wasn’t expecting was the man to shove his arm away and even push past him to get right in the Green-eyed male’s face.

“Oh no, no. you and us, are not the same, I can assure you that,” he spat mockingly. “Nobles live a life fed by a silver spoon, given everything you could ever possibly want. And us? We were ‘given’ the opportunity to live here but only to serve as soldiers. Nothing more, nothing less. We get tossed to the wolves and its either kill or be killed. So, no we aren’t the same. So why don’t you go back to your little mansion and stay there? the Kingsglaive doesn’t have room-“when Tredd went to shove the other man back, no one was expecting Ignis, this gangly, skinny looking man to yank the red heads arm forward, over his shoulder then flip him over on his back. Crowe didn’t waste a moment in cackling at the sight of the red head on the ground groaning and coughing a bit from having the wind knocked out of him. the Captain rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Nyx blinked as Ignis released the man’s arm and kneeled to look at him, a glare was on his face which gave away he was anything but pleased. “Perhaps you should think about who you are speaking to before actually speaking,” the man started as he stood up. “Yes, I am a L’Cie, and I may not be like the rest of you, but I was not always a noble, I was born in the Outlands, in a small villa just a few miles away from Galahd. So, I know what it is like to be unwelcomed in the city, the only reason I am a noble is due to my Uncle taking me in. my mother renounced the life of such things. but none of that matters, because I am not here to please you, I am not here to show you up, I am here to further my training, so I do not fail in my roll as the Lucian L’Cie.” He said standing up then turning his attention to the captain. “My apologies, sir.” The man waved his hand dismissively.

“Its fine, now as for the rest of you you’ll resume training and your posts as the orders were given this morning.” He said before nodding to Ignis, obviously in an understanding between the two, then left the room. With a sigh, the glaive broke apart to go to their respective posts and to do as they had been told. All but Crowe, Libertus and Nyx. Ignis blinked a bit in confusion when Crowe walked up to him without a moments hesitation and punched his shoulder lightly. The woman had a smug look on her face.

“That’s one way to say back off, way to go. Tredd sometimes needs to be put in his place.” She praised, the other two men rolled their eyes. “Im Crowe by the way, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” the green eyed male nodded, bowing slightly. “Anyway, I’ll leave you guys I have to get to my post. I’ll meet you two at the usual place, you should join us Ignis, Nyx will take you.” she said, not giving them enough time to respond before she was already walking away.

Libertus groaned and shook his head at the female before turning his attention to the newest member of the Kingsglaive. “Sorry about that, she can be a bit overwhelming at times. Im Libertus, don’t let jackasses like Tredd get under your skin. But, like Crowe said, you should hang with us tonight. Id like to hear about where you’re from. I heard the villa that far from our own home was hell to live in. what do you say?” he asked. Ignis took a few moments to allow all the information given to him to process. He then gave the man a polite smile before nodding curtly. “Great, we’ll see you there then, hope you can hold your drinks.”

“You might want to skip out on drinking then, Libertus.” The man laughed at the Advisor’s words. he nodded in a silent goodbye before walking out of the building as well. Ignis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. so far, Ignis was sure he had made a good handful of enemies here, something he was rather good at. He didn’t get along with people all that well, not often anyway. But he wa lucky that so far two of the glaive seemed to like him. however, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about meeting Nyx Ulric. There were many stories about the man and his heroic actions. Ignis looked up to the man, and he had only ever once spoke to him when he was younger, and even than it was merely to excuse himself after he had been chasing Noctis down the hallways of the Citadel, while rounding a corner, the green-eyed male ran into him sending both crashing to the floor. It was embarrassing to say the least, but considering he was still chasing after Noctis he merely shouted and hurriedly said his apologies and sprinted back after the young prince.  It was a horrible first impression he would be honest.

Ignis was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the older man clear his throat. He turned to face him. “Ignis right? I think we’ve met before.” Nyx started, and Ignis couldn’t help but openly groan, earning a laugh from the Hero when he saw the dirty blonde pinch the bridge of his nose. “I distinctly remember it being that you ran right into me and we both decided that piece of ground looked comfortable enough to lay on for a moment or two.” He said with a shit eating grin on his face, merely soaking it all in. though he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t adorable to see the usually composed man red in the face.

“I am so sorry about that.” he said, though wasn’t looking at the older man. he looked embarrassed and as if he’d kneel over any second if they continued to speak of the subject. “Wasn’t the best first impression, and I should have been more careful-“

“Easy there, im only joking with you. its fine. I know his highness could be a handful even on good days.” The younger male smiled sheepishly and nodded slightly, Nyx gave the man a smile before holding his hand out to him. “Then let’s take it from the top. Then names Nyx, Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. It’s a honor to finally meet you.” chuckling Ignis reached out, grasping the others hand and shaking it.

“The honor is mine, Nyx Ulric. Ignis Scientia, retainer to the Prince.” Nyx noticed when the man left out the L’Cie part, and he had noticed how he looked extremely uncomfortable when he was speaking about it. Nyx had a feeling even Ignis didn’t seem to like the idea of what he was, or he simply wasn’t used to it yet. “I apologize about getting you thrown under the metaphorical bus with your companions. But you don’t have to lead me there. im sure I can find my way there on my own.”

“What?” he asked, snapped out of his thoughts and confused for a moment, then it clicked that he was talking about leading him to his, Libertus and Crowe’s usual hang out after work spot. The dark-haired man shook his head quickly as he pulled his hand back. “Oh, no, no its fine I have no issue with escorting you there. it would be rude to not pick you up for the date after all.” This earned the Glaive a cut off snort.

“My oh my. A date? Rather bold of you, but yes it would be rude wouldn’t it? I suppose I should meet you up here later this evening?” he asked, Nyx was a bit caught off guard by the other man going along, but he would be lying if he wasn’t pleased by it. he was a bit shocked to have the man reach over and grab his hand. He blinked a few times when Ignis pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled something onto his hand. “Just in case plans change. You can give me a call.” He said, clicking the pen and placing it back in his pocket. “Until then, I shall see you tonight. We’re both free at 8. Yes?” Nyx nodded dumbly, and Ignis nodded back to him, walking past him. “Then I shall see you tonight. Goodbye, Nyx Ulric.”

“Uh..yeah, yeah see you then, Ignis.” He said, watching the man leave the building he took in a deep breath and let it out.

“Man, do you have it bad, Ulric.” Nyx was quick to turn and shove Luche away.

Though, his fellow friend wasn’t wrong, he did have it bad. but that wasn’t a bad thing, Nyx had a feel this would be merely one of many dates to come.


End file.
